Sonny With A Chance of Truth
by randomosity54321
Summary: Mr. Condor wants the cast of the two most popular show under him to go in a 5 day trip. Will this be a good thing or a bad thing, especially for a certain blonde and a certain brunette. What could possibly happen? Read on to find out ; T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The Start of the Beginning

Sonny with a Chance of Truth

**Chapter One-** The Start of the Beginning of Everything

**A/N**: So this is my take on this, Channy for the win! And I was planning for this to be a long one so….yeah, please bear with me =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own SWAC neither the characters (cause if I do, Channy would be back together and there's going to be a lot of Channy going on)

\_('.')_\ /_(`.`)_/

R&R. And enjoy! :D

As the saying goes one should "expect the unexpected" but for now it was a normal day for the cast of So Random! Nico and Grady were already focused on beating each other on the video game, Tawni was sat in front of the mirror painting her nails a bright pink, and Zora constructing another one of her thingamabob as Sonny walked in.

"You guys would never believe what just happened!" Sonny screamed, which shocked everyone, most of all Tawni who accidently painted a streak of bright pink across her fingers.

"Great" Tawni said while pouting

"Aqua man evaporated!" Grady said as he jumped up from the couch and pose atop the coffee table as if a superhero after a successful battle

"Uhm.. No" Sonny said

"I am at the cover of Tween Weekly?" Nico said as he popped his collar. "I knew this day would soon come"

"Gosh...no. You have the Chad virus" Sonny said sarcastically towards Nico, who scowled at her.

"Oh! Oh! Do I get to star in a movie with Zac Efron?" Tawni squealed with delight

"Have you fallen into my trap? Finally! Mwahahaha" Zora intervened

"No and n- what TRAP Zora?" Sonny said as she put her hands on her hips "Anyways, I was on my way here when I heard Marshall talking to Mr. Condor about some new activities, and it was some sort of field trip, but here's the downer. We get to spend it with the Mac Falls cast" she said, excitement fading from her voice.

"Not those drama snobs" Nico said while he shook his head.

"Great, a few days of hell with the drama snobs and their big heads" Tawni said as she blew unto her nails.

"Come on guys, yeah we get to spend it with them but aren't you guys excited?" Sonny said trying to change the mood.

She was always pumped up for these kinds of stuff unlike her co-stars.

"No, I mean a field trip? Pfft" Nico said as he sat back down the couch.

"He is kinda right Sonny, I mean we all had dozens of field trips back in school" Grady agreed as he also sat back down and grabbed one of the controllers.

"Yeah! And your just excited cause you can spend the whole day with Pooper" Tawni said teasing her.

"Wha- What? Psh, Me? Chad? Ha!" Sonny said stuttering and her voice going a bit higher "N-No way!"

"Well" Tawni said adding more l's than usual "Let's just see about that" she said as she twirls her blonde curls

"Fine" Sonny said loudly

"Fine" Tawni said automatically _'I am so getting influenced by their Fine, Fine, Good, Good fights_' she thought

"Good" Sonny quickly said

"G- I'm not Chad Sonny" Tawni said with a sarcastic smile as she placed a hand over Sonny's shoulder and strutted off.

"Oh...What?" Sonny said while scrunching up her face

*Theme song*

"No, we can't be together Chloe." a certain blonde and blue eyed person said

"B- But you said you liked me too..." a girl responded

"Yes. But this" he pointed at him and then at the girl "…Can't happen. Not now."

"Nonsen-" she was cut by a booming voice

"CUT!" the director shouted, cutting the girl in mid speech

"It was all her fault!" The blonde and blue eyed Chad said pointing to the other girl, Chastity, who was giving a What-are-you-blaming-me-about look.

"Whaat?" Chastity fumed

"Now, Now, there weren't any mistakes" the director reassured them

"Oh" Chad and Chastity said in Unison

"But, why? In the midd-"

"I just received an announcement from Mr. Condor" the director said as he motioned one of the crew something

Then a few minutes later. That person, who was now juggling an armful of papers, checking each one and finally handing one to the director.

The director cleared his throat... In an odd manner and read the paper out loud.

"According to Mr. Condor we are to have a trip, a somewhat like a vacation, a rest, a day for us to enjoy, to have fun, to-"

"We get the picture already, just continue" Chad said all smugly

The Director sighed and continued on "In a 5 day excursion to his assigned destination and you will be partnered with someone which will be with you for 5 days and that will also be decided by Mr. Condor himself, which will be given later at exactly 4pm. So be back here by then, understood?"

"Yeess" the two said with no emotions

And with that the director stood up and walked off

"Sounds like fun!" Chastity said while crossing her arms

"Oh I forgot" the director said as he stopped and turned back towards the two teens

"This activity will be with the So Random! Cast" and with that he continued walking

"Ugh." Chastity said with pure disgust

"I'd rather spend the day in here than a day someplace else with the people from Chuckle City"

"Oh!" the director said towards them again as he was walking back "This, according to Mr. Condor, is compulsory. Meaning each and every one of you should attend. Whether you like it or not. No questions asked." the director said firmly as he, AGAIN, walked off.

"Ughh" She said with absolute disgust "Well, That's just great! Hey Chad, do you have nothing to say" She said as she turned around to look at her co-star.

Chad was facing a mirror; yes you guessed it, admiring himself once more.

"Yes, I have something to say so myself" he said as he groomed his hair here and there. Chastity was waiting for his statement

"I should have won the Tween Z Choice awards rather than Zac Efron" he said as he was checking himself out "I mean, look I am clearly much Hotter than he is" he stated as he did some weird poses in front of the mirror

"Whatever Chad, I'll be leaving you and your...err, uhm ego there" She said as she walked off

"Five days with So Random eii" Chad said to himself as a certain Brunette Random instantly popped to his mind.

[][][][][][][][]========[][][][[][][][]

So yeah that's the first chap, tell me what ya think and if you want, you readers :) can pick their destination for one day :D

Chad: Pick somewhere good, good enough for the C.D.C

Sonny: *hits Chad's arm* Stop being rude Chad, be nice to them

Chad: Fine, sorry readers.

Sonny: Good. Bye everyone! :D


	2. Chapter 2 Say What!

Sonny With a Chance Of Truth

**Chapter Two- Say What?**

**Disclaimer:**  
**Me**: I dreamt that I own SWAC  
**Chad**: Well keep on dreaming  
*So yeah, sadly I DO NOT own SWAC T-T  
*Oh yeah, so enjoy! And don't forget to R&R ;)

Chad's Pov  
"Five days with the Randomss eii" I muttered to myself as a certain brunette Random popped in mind.

_Your thinking about her again aren't you?_ No I am not.

_Stop denying it, you know you like her._ Psh, wh-who me? Psh I clearly do not. So shut up already you no good inside voice

_I don't take orders from just anyone._ But I am no anyone, I AM Chad Dylan Cooper

_Yeah yeah, whatever. You do know you are arguing with yourself right?_ Whatever.

I was walking along the studios as I bumped into someone.

"Watch where your goi- Oh, hey Sonny" I said as I realized who I bumped into. Well she doesn't look as Sonny as ever.

I mean look at her.

"Oh, hey Chad" she said glumly, I helped her stand up. "I uh- Sorry for bumping into you earlier."

"Oh, ah, just watch were you're going next time Munroe." I said as Chad Dylan Cooper would normally say it. But I can't deny the fact that she looked troubled, sad, maybe even gloomy sad. Wait! What do I even care whether or not she IS happy or not. Maybe because I couldn't see her pretty smile... Wait what? No no, I just did not call her smile pretty. I do not compliment others. Others Compliment me. And Sonny Munroe is not pretty.

"Earth to Chad" Sonny said as she waved her hand in front of me

"Wha-what?" I answered snapping back to reality

"Are you finished talking with yourself already?" Sonny said while crossing her arms and smiling sarcastically.

"I was not talking to myself, and even if I was it is not your business" I said "And why are you still here? Do you perhaps, planning on stating that you are indeed in love with me?" I said as I flashed her my glorious smile. I saw her roll her eyes, she seems annoyed. Good.

"Funny, Chad." She said plainly "I was telling you a moment ago, as you were talking to yourself, that Mr. Condor was looking for you"

"Oh, thanks Sonny and for the record I was not talking to myself!" I muttered as Sonny had a smile upon her lips. Though it looks like she's trying to hide it.

Then as Sonny said goodbye I went on and looked for Mr. Condor. What does he need me for anyway, he should have called Trevor or Skyler.

I was walking towards Mr. Condor's office when I heard some screams, though it is not one of those bloodcurdling screams, it's just the plain old kind of scream. What the heck am I saying? But it surely came from the prop House, wonder what happened to the Randoms.

I didn't know why but I started walking towards them, but someone stopped me.

"CHAAAAAAAD!" A shrill voice said, the little girl added melody to the A's.

Let me guess who this is, oh! I don't need to. It's clearly Dakota, annoying little Condor-ette.

I turned facing her, I put on a smile as good as I can. But of course it's fake

"Yes Dakota?" I said through the smile.

She batted her eyelashes as I leaned down. Oh Gosh. How can a small little girl be this... Flirty?

"Daddy wants to see you" she said all cute like. But it really just doesn't suit her. After you see her other side.

"Ohhh, yeah. Uhm, I'll just take a look at somethingg-" I said as turned around and started walking.

"NOW COOPER! or else" Look, she's threatening me. I'm scared. Note my sarcasm.

"It will only just take a whi-" I did not even get to finish my sentence. She already screamed and yelled and threw a fit.

What was I THINKING! This is Dakota Condor we're talking about.

I covered my ears. What's with this girl anyway? Ugh.

"FINE, FINE. I'll meet Mr. Condor now"

"Good. And don't forget, I always get what I want" she said backing up on a dark side of the hall, where did that come from?

Creepy, annoying, little girl.

So I went to Mr. Condor's office.

I knocked on the door. "Mr. Condor, sir, you called for me... Sir?"

"Ah, Cooper. Come In."

He was sitting in his chair. And HE was wearing a hoodie. Go M.C.! Hahaha

I guess he noticed that I was staring at what he's wearing so he said "Say one word about what I'm wearing and you're fired. Got it Cooper"

"Uh... I was not even goi-" he was giving me a death glare. "Uh. Sir yes sir!"

"Good"

"Oh. What do you need me for?" I asked bluntly.

"Take a look at this and might as well show this to your cast-mates" He said while handing me a sheet of paper.

I looked at it and... WHAT?

✄－－－－－－－－－－－－－

_Hmmm, what did Chad read on that silly piece of paper? Read on to find out ;)_  
_This one's a little short, but I'll make it up to you guys_

_Oh and don't forget to R&R_  
Xoxoxoxo

**Chad:** I can't believe what I just read  
**Sonny:** Well believe it... That was my exact reaction too


End file.
